Battle in New York 2018/Exhibition Quest
I= 1,559,207 HP 3,080,500 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} *At the start of the battle, all servant will receive Hunger debuff. *'Hunger :' Reduced MAX HP. Unremovable * : He gets Attack-related Debuffs Immunity, and Permanent Buster Up [Unremovable] *At the start of every turn, he will switch between a few buffs : **'The True Meaning of Roasted Pork Rice Balls :' Unremovable When this unit receives damage from a normal Buster card attack, the attacker will receive a random debuff. When this unit attacks a servant with Brawny Muscular Roasted Pork Rice Balls, the buff will be treated as if its consumed. **'The True Meaning of Salmon Rice Balls :' Unremovable When this unit receives damage from a normal Buster card attack, the attacker will receive a random debuff. When this unit attacks a servant with Welled-up Wisdom Salmon Rice Balls, the buff will be treated as if its consumed. **'The True Meaning of Apple Rice Balls :' Unremovable When this unit receives damage from a normal Buster card attack, the attacker will receive a random debuff. When this unit attacks a servant with Vigorous Reflexes Apple, the buff will be treated as if its consumed. *When he attacks any of your servant, that servant will receive a special buff - Brawny Muscular Roasted Pork Rice Balls or Vigorous Reflexes Apple Rice Balls or Welled-up Wisdom Salmon Rice Balls turns (It counts as a debuff) **'Brawny Muscular Roasted Pork Rice Balls :' Buster Card Seal, Defense Down, MAX HP Increase, "Buff will be consumed after receiving a normal attack, and when consumed, the servant's ATK Damage Increases" **'Vigorous Reflexes Apple Rice Balls : ' Quick Card Seal, Defense Down, MAX HP Increase, "Buff will be consumed after receiving a normal attack, and when consumed, the servant's NP Damage Increases" **'Welled-up Wisdom Salmon Rice Balls :' Arts Card Seal, Defense Down, MAX HP Increase, "Buff will be consumed after receiving a normal attack, and when consumed, the servant's ALL Cards Performance Increases" |-| II= 220,038 HP 732,460 HP |en12 = Spartan #001 (The Brave); Lvl 90 195,495 HP |en13 = Spartan #002 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 23,397 HP |en14 = Spartan #003 (Skilled); Lvl 90 58,558 HP |en15 = Spartan #004 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 13,760 HP |en16 = Spartan #005 (Skilled); Lvl 90 36,712 HP |en17 = Spartan #006 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 17,900 HP |en18 = Spartan #007 (Skilled); Lvl 90 47,309 HP |en19 = Spartan #008 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 23,397 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en21 = Spartan #009 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 23,397 HP |en22 = Spartan #010 (The Brave); Lvl 90 195,495 HP |en23 = Spartan #011 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 15,136 HP |en24 = Spartan #012 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 15,136 HP |en25 = Spartan #013 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 19,332 HP |en26 = Spartan #014 (Tenderfooter); Lvl 70 19,332 HP |dropicons = }} *This is a homage quest to the legend to lead 300 soldiers to defend Thermopylae. *There are 300 Spartans in addition to Leonidas I in this quest. *At the start of the battle, The Blazing Man is buffed with : **'To Take Back What Is Lost :' Permanent Grants himself Resistance against all kinds of damage & Defense Up (This effect will reduce in magnitude for every '''Spartans' defeated.)'' *At the start of every turn : (either 1 buff) **All Spartans will receive Critical Rate Up Permanent Buff. **All Spartans will receive Critical Damage Up Permanent Buff. **All Spartans will receive Attack Damage Up Permanent Buff. *Spartan (The Brave) Passives : **'Spartan's Willpower :' Permanent Inflict Skill Seal (1 turn, Unremovable) to a target party member upon death. (Only if The Blazing Man's first HP Bar is removed) **'Trigger upon death (Debuff) :' Reduces the magnitude of To Take Back What Is Lost passive. *Spartan (Tenderfooter) Passive(s) : **'Trigger upon death (Debuff) :' Reduces the magnitude of To Take Back What Is Lost passive. *Spartan (Skilled) Passives : ** Spartan's Insanity : Permanent Inflict Defense Down (?? turns) to a target party member upon death. (Only if The Blazing Man's first HP Bar is removed) ** Spartan's Tenacity : Permanent Inflict Defense Up Buffs Nullification status (?? turns) to a target party member upon death. (Stops invulnerability as well.) (Only if The Blazing Man's first HP Bar is removed) ** Spartan's Pride : Permanent Inflict Attack Down status (1 turn) to all front-line party members upon death. (Only if The Blazing Man's first HP Bar is removed) **'Trigger upon death (Debuff) :' Reduces the magnitude of To Take Back What Is Lost passive. |5}} }} |-| III= Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Seasonal Event Category:Challenge Quest